


Then and Now

by Cruhteo



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Abuse, Boot Worship, Bruises, Chains, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Dynamics, Sexual Violence, Verbal Abuse, handjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruhteo/pseuds/Cruhteo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cruhteo is torturing Slaine but he may have to resort to... non-traditional methods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then and Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [assphixiate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/assphixiate/gifts).



Slaine hung from the ceiling by chain, fatigued and nearly lifeless. His body was battered and scarred from Cruhteo’s previous lashings but, these have multiplied in only a few minutes. Cruhteo eyed him with disgust and hatred. He loathed all Terrans but, the count had placed some trust into Slaine. Cruhteo didn't have much of a choice since Saazbaum kept an eye over him. He gave one his aides a signal to press the remote. The remote triggered the torture device above Slaine causing 100 volts to surge through his body. The terran twitched and scream in agony, trying to resist the pain. Cruhteo’s aid stopped the remote, causing Slaine’s body to slump. He breathed heavily as the count’s low and powerful voice reached his ears. “Well? Are you in a more talkative mood now? What is your objective? Why did you go to that island?” 

As much as Slaine wanted to say something, he couldn't trust Cruhteo, he couldn't trust anybody, not while the princess’ life is still in danger. This silence displeased the count greatly. He signaled the aide once again to press the remote. The skin-searing jolts made Slaine cry out. Huh? Something isn't right… Slaine’s pants started to tent up, his cock growing to full mass. The jolts focused more on his dick than anything. Slaine moaned aloud as this strange feeling was foreign to him. He tried to grit his teeth but this mix of pain and pleasure was quite too much for him to handle. Saine’s orgasm was closer than he thought. The Terran’s cock pulsed as jets of cum filled his underwear. Slaine clenched his fist together and wailed in this new found orgasm. The aide stopped the torture, just as baffled as Cruhteo.

“C-cut outside transmission,” The count ordered his aide while trying regain his composure. Perhaps a different kind of torture is in order. Slaine panted heavily, basking in the afterglow of his forced orgasm. “So, you are impudent as you are a pervert?” Cruhteo walked closer and saw large dark stain outside of Slaine’s pants. He prodded the Terran’s crotch with his cane. “D-don’t…” Slaine muttered out. “I see you want to speak now that you're all relaxed. What a revolting display!” Cruhteo grabbed the boy’s belt buckle and proceeded to remove it off of him. This made Slaine gasp and look up at the count. Cruhteo let out a small chuckle, unzipping the Terran’s pants and pulling them down. Slaine’s underwear were partially soaked with semen. The count slid his hands into the Terran’s underwear, grabbing ahold of his limp cum-covered cock. Slaine tried to close his legs together but, he didn't have any strength in his body to resist. This meant he couldn't keep his moans down, while Cruhteo’s grip made his subhuman dick come back to life. Slaine’s body jolted around for an entirely different reason now. As he was on the peak of cumming again, the count removed his hand. Slaine panted in a needy tone at Cruhteo. “You want to cum that badly? You’re worse than a dog in heat! Get your mess off of my glove.” The count moved his hand in front of Slaine’s face. Slaine couldn't think of much right now, he wanted to cum more than anything, He lapped up his own semen off of Cruhteo’s hand.

“Count...Please...I’ll do anything. Please let me cum Count Cruhteo!” Slaine pleaded, nearly on the brink of tears. Slaine couldn't think of Princess Asseylum or the war at hand, he could only think of satisfying of his urges, and that’s what made him want to cry the most. “Very well Terran, i’ll let you cum but, you’re going to tell me what I want to hear, understand?” Cruhteo released the shackles around Slaine’s wrists, causing the boy to fall to the ground. “From what I've seen, you like to be treated like the vermin you really are so, lick my boots.” Cruhteo exclaimed as he sat back down in his chair. Slaine crawled to the counts side and waited for his signal. He slid his left foot out towards the Terran, awaiting for him to clean them. “You better have this boot spotless, Terran” Slaine trailed his tongue over the tip of the boot then licked the sides and heel. Cruhteo never kept any of his apparel soiled but, he just wanted to humiliate Slaine some more. He didn't seem to mind as he was rock-hard while cleaning the counts boot. The Terran repeated the same process and made both of the boots shine. “That will do Terran now, get on your back.” Slaine did what he was told and laid on his back. Cruhteo pressed the heel of his newly-shined boots into the boy’s crotch. Slaine yelped as his eyes watered from the pain. “Hm? Why are you still hard?! You putrid creature!” The count kicked the Terran in the face, causing his mouth to fill with blood.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this alternative ending to A/Z Episode 7.


End file.
